MythoBook
by HeatherJanie
Summary: A new version of Facebook is up for the Gods and Campers Find out what happens in there profiles :P
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story ****J I have seen stories like this everywhere! I just wanted to write one myself! They seem so fun!**

**So here, I introduce to you! MythoBook! With gods and half-bloods! J This is based after TLO but before TLH (Hoo book one) So everybody is calm J (well not exactly)**

**Percy Jackson **took the quiz to find out who his godly parent is and his answer was: Athena

Take yours today!

Comments

**Annabeth chase **whatever Seaweed brain, I don't call you that for your brains do I?

**Athena** My daughter is right, you would never be a son of mine!

**Thalia Grace** I think I might take that Quiz, but I doubt it works.

**Percy Jackson** Hey I answered truthfully! Maybe MythoBook thinks I'm smart?

**Clarisse La Rue **Sure Prissy, and my godly parent is Aphrodite.

**Percy Jackson **You have a point

**Thalia Grace** took the quiz to find out who her godly parent is and her answer was:

Hera

Take yours Today!

Comments

**Percy Jackson** Like that would ever happen!

**Thalia Grace** Holy Zeus! Never!

**Annabeth Chase** lol! That quiz is a cheat!

**Hera **I would watch your words before your computer's "accidentally" explode near you…

**Zeus **Hera honey…..

**Apollo** lol :P this is some funny stuff to watch!

**Poseidon **is fighting with Athena again!

Comments

**Athena **what did you expect when you start bringing up Medusa again!

**Poseidon **it could have saved many heroes plenty of trouble if you hadn't turned her into a killing monster! Maybe just an ugly one who could turn people to stone!

**Zeus** You two need to stop fighting, dear gods!

**Aphrodite **Yes?

**Zeus **I didn't mean- ugh never mind!

**Annabeth Chase **I have to say I agree with Poseidon on this one mom, Medusa almost killed me because of you on my first quest.

**Athena** I'm sorry but maybe if she'd had only gotten Percy!

**Percy Jackson **That definitely would not have been good because then who would have saved all of you gods from Kronos?

**Apollo** The boy has a point.

**Athena** Fine!

**Annabeth Chase **is now in a relationship with **Percy Jackson**

Comments

**Clarisse La Rue** Finally!

**Grover Underwood** This is great! Tin can feast at Juniper's tree!

**Travis Stoll **I think we'll all pass…

**Conner Stoll **Yeah we have to catch up on some pranks :D - 127 dislikes =

**Thalia Grace **I feel bad for all those campers out there, don't worry ill stick an arrow through there heads for you guys! - 127 likes

**Grover Underwood **Fine! Just me and Juniper then!

**Juniper **Sorry I don't exactly like cans…

**Grover Underwood **Juniper!

**Juniper **Grover!

**Grover Underwood has logged off**

**Juniper has logged off**

**Aphrodite** cant believe Percebeth is happening! Go Percebeth!

Comments

**Athena **I cant believe it! If he hurts her I swear I'll

**Poseidon **Save it Owl Face.

**Athena **what did you say fish guts?

**Apollo** oh! She burned you!

**Poseidon **There together now so get over it

**Athena has logged off**

**Poseidon** finally! Oh crap here she comes….

**Poseidon has logged off**

**Apollo **still funny!

**Athena has logged on**

**Athena **He will be back on after… a while

Comment

**Percy Jackson** What did you do to my dad O.O

**Athena** Don't worry Jackson. You'll know what I did to him if you hurt my daughter ;]

**Percy Jackson **Gulp

**Ares** I'll help you Athena

**Zeus **so will I

**Hades** as will I

**Hera **I will too!

**Percy Jackson **hey wait! I saved you all!

**Annabeth Chase** He has a point! AND he has already beaten you Ares! Plus he's invincible!

**Percy Jackson **Thanks wise girl!

**Annabeth Chase **No problem Seaweed brain.

**Aphrodite **Awwwwwwwww 3 I just love, love!

**Thalia Grace **In the mountains tracking down a monster all the hunters mad because a shirtless hiker came by and one of our huntress's left to join him.

Comments

**Artemis **How dare that boy! Poor Sasha fooled by a man! Twisting her heart.

**Aphrodite **Was he hot?

**Annabeth Chase **Hey! Love is pretty great!

**Athena **No it is not!

**Percy Jackson **I second Annabeth!

**Athena **Jackson! Don't push it!

**Poseidon has logged back on**

**Poseidon **You just wait Athena! You just wait! I will curse you!

Comments

**Aphrodite **aw I vote for Pothena! - 12 Likes

**Poseidon **WHAT!

**Athena **WHAT!

**Zeus **That would be horrible! - 67 Likes

**Nico Di Angelo has logged on**

**Clarisse La Rue **Has fun giving Nico a dunk in the toilets!

Comments

**Nico Di Angelo **Was not fun at all still getting water out of my ears.

**Percy Jackson** Remember when you tried to dunk me Clarisse? - 24 Likes

**Clarisse La Rue **SHUT UP PRISSY!

**Nico Di Angelo **what happened?

**Percy Jackson **Ill e-mail you what happened. :]

**Clarisse La Rue** Prissy your dead! - 5 likes

**Percy Jackson **Gee, I wonder who liked that? Could it be a few of the gods?

**Ares **Pretty Much kid! Good job Clarisse with the death breath's kid, hey what did happen when you tried to dunk him? E-mail me Jackson

**Clarisse La Rue **Dad!

**Hades **You dunked my son's head in the toilet!

**Clarisse La Rue **Um, sorry? AH SKELETON ATTACK!

**Clarisse La Rue has Logged off**

**Persephone **In hell yippee every woman's dream!

Comments

**Hades** Persephone off of the computer!

**Persephone **Or what?

**Hades **Or- or- or! Ugh!

**Persephone** exactly I'm already here in Hell

**Demeter** Oh my darling! I hope your okay in that retched place! Want me to send you some cereal?

**Persephone** Please not cereal!

**Demeter** Don't worry! Its healthy for you!

**Demeter has logged off**

**Persephone has logged off**

**Annabeth Chase** Going on a walk with Percy tonight what should I wear?

Comments

**Thalia Grace** That black green day shirt I left you and some black skinny jeans and a black hoodie and converses!

**Nico Di Angelo** I agree!

**Clarisse La Rue **Camouflage

**Aphrodite** Don't worry theres a pink bag in your trunk now in there is a pink dress with white heels and plenty of make up.

**Percy Jackson **Just wear your camp halfblood shirt and shorts. Plus a smile. You look great no matter what. - 17 likes

**Annabeth Chase** Seaweed brain! Your too sweet! Thanks! I think I will especially with what answers I got _

**Aphrodite **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I SOOOO LOVE, LOVE! Such a sweet boy!

**Percy Jackson** Thanks? Well I have to go meet Annabeth.

**Percy Jackson has Logged off**

**Annabeth Chase **I have to go meet Seaweed brain.

**Annabeth Chase has logged off**

**The gods have logged off**

**Clarisse La Rue **I have to go dunk Nico some more

**Nico Di Angelo **Oh No!

**Clarisse La Rue and Nico Di Angelo have logged off**

**Thalia Grace has logged off**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews as much as Athena, Zeus, Ares, Kronos, Hades and Hera hate Percy Jackson!**

**Cant wait for my next upload! Might take a while because my internet keeps acting up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All gods have logged in**

**All campers have logged in.**

**Annabeth Chase** Mine and Percy's date went great last night!

Comments

**Aphrodite** That's wonderful!

**Percy Jackson **Yeah it was great! Especially since we got to kiss under water again, I'm pretty sure the fish let dad know that.

**Poseidon **of course they did, what great gossip they bring me, oh and was that a French kiss?

**Athena **WHAT! ANNABETH CHASE! Percy Jackson you are dead!

**Poseidon **Athena please I was just pulling on your feathers! Get it feathers- like an owl has?

**Athena** Wow I cant believe there were no likes! Gasp!**Poseidon **Very Funny!

**Hestia **I could tell you had much fun from the love you were giving off.

**Percy Jackson** I didn't know you got a MythoBook account! Anyways thank you Lady Hestia!

**Hestia **You are welcome Perseus.

**Dionysus **breaking curphew to have a date I see

**Annabeth Chase** Hey! We also had to battle of harpies!

**Percy Jackson **Just like old times huh!

**Grover Underwood **except your Red Baron wasn't there!

**Thalia Grace **What about me and the hunters?

**Nico Di Angelo **Me?

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare **Hey! I helped you on countless times!

**Annabeth Chase **I didn't know the oracle had a computer!

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare **Oh come on! They call you the wise girl? Why wouldn't I! You know my dad right?

**Nico Di Angelo** DOESN'T APPRECIATE BEING FORCED TO EAT CEREAL AD TURNING INTO A FLOWER!

Comments

**Persephone** Very delightful thing. Sorry it wouldn't have happened if your father hadn't cheated on me.

**Nico Di Angelo** It's not my fault! And what about the cereal!

**Demeter **The cereal is delicious! Isn't it Persephone!

**Persephone **I must agree with the boy, that, infact your cereal is getting on my nerves.

**Hades** HA HA evil woman! And I thought you said you didn't love me? So why would you be jealous of me and his mother?

**Persephone **even if I don't love you don't cheat on your spouse!

**Hera** NEVER cheat on your wife!

**Athena and Artemis **love is not very wise!

**Ares **Ohhh Burned!

**Aphrodite** Trying to get to gether my two newest love topics! Thalico and Pothena!

Comments

**Athena** WHAT! You are so dead!

**Poseidon **Yes why exactly would we ever be a couple! Why are you blushing so madly Athena?

**Athena** O.O How did you know!

**Poseidon **Oh I know all.

**Artemis **Definitely not my huntress!

**Thalia Grace **0.0 oh gods! Definitely not! You can forget about it Death breath!

**Nico Di Angelo **Heh, heh! Yeah! Pinecone Face!

**Thalia Grace **Never ever going to happen

**Jessie Lovegood **Um, I saw the two of you making out behind the Hades cabin yesterday?

**Jessie Lovegood has logged off**

**Artemis** WHAT! I shall be coming to meet you and Nico, Thalia. We must talk about this.

**Zeus** I hope your son likes being a possum Hades.

**Hades **DON'T TOUCH MY SON!

**Persephone **I will help you Lord Zeus.

**Hades** Persephone!

**Demeter **I shall help you my daughter after I have a bowl of cereal.

**Nico Di Angelo** I feel like I'm Percy Jackson gulp.

**Percy Jackson** Yeah except the fact that I saved the world so many times and I have a HOT and NICE girlfriend! Unlike Thalia haha!

**Athena **You call me daughter HOT! You are dead.

**Zeus **You are being rude to MY daughter? I'll see you soon!

**Percy Jackson **Gulp

**Annabeth Chase** Oh gods!

**The gods have logged off. **

**Annabeth Chase** Nico, Percy and Thalia, if I were you… I'd run!

**Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace have logged off.**

**Annabeth Chase **Well I'd better go watch this, Clarisse, Chris? You in?

Comments

**Clarisse La Rue** I'm In Wise-girl!

**Chris Rodriquez **Okay if Clarisse is going I'll go!

**Annabeth Chase** See you at the Hades cabin first. Then Poseidon cabin, then the Zeus cabin.

**Peter Jefferson **I'm a new camper this is my first account.. I think you people should be nice and Protect Percy! He's my idol! He saved the world! He's so smart, funny, handsome and he has great awesome powers!

**Annabeth Chase** Ha Ha! Sure PERCY! Wow I'm a daughter of Athena, and you should be hiding!

**Percy Jackson** I am why? What are you talking about?

**Clarisse, Chris and Annabeth** ….. What?

**Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriquez, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson have logged off.**

**Peter Jefferson **HA HA! Psssss. Its me Percy!

**Peter Jefferson Has Logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gods have Logged on.**

**The Campers have logged on.**

**Hestia **Family and Friends is the most important things in your life.

Comments

**Percy Jackson** Ha ha! Tell that to my future mother in law! Which BTW mixed up spells "Woman Hitler"! I Still couldn't get rid of the tail! Even with Chiron's help!

**Athena** Thank you. It is not wise to call somebody who turned you into a dog yesterday "woman Hitler"

**Percy Jackson **Gulp.. Yes Ma'm

**Athena** That's more like it J

**Demeter **Anybody want some cheerios?

Comments

**(none because nobody wants to make another goddess mad this week) ~Server**

**Nico Di Angelo** Hey Annabeth, Percy. Why weren't you two at the campfire last night?

Comments

**Percy Jackson** Heh, Heh… what are you talking about?

**Annabeth Chase** Yeah we were like, right behind you….

**Clarisse La Rue** Well then why were you sneaking off to cabin three holding hands when I was going to the big house to grab marshmallows?

**Athena** Yes, why?

**Chiron** I would like to know that as well.

**Thalia Grace** Nice one, Nico!

**Aphrodite **Who wants to help me make my newest love potion! **(Reference to my story: Lovesick gods and Campers.)**

Comment

**All Campers & Gods** !

**Aphrodite** *Giggles* Okay then! Nevermind, btw nice wedding dress Annabeth!

**Annabeth Chase** :O WHAT!

**Website ended for now due to Annabeth's rage of throwing computer at wall.**

**~Server**


End file.
